


K9's are a Space Alien's best friend

by Sarahmouse



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: Loki meets K9.





	K9's are a Space Alien's best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



That’s it, Loki was done. He was done with trying again and again to prove himself worthy which only lead to finding Odin Allfather frowning down at him. The bitterness shown through that singular eye as it hardened to what anyone else might have considered pity. Loki wasn’t even sure if what that look meant mattered anymore. Loki was done with trying over and over again to be more like Thor which only lead to another person saying “No, Loki.” He was done with people. Living in general. Loki was done with all of it. So perhaps he didn’t think it through when he let go and felt the Void pull him farther and farther away from his problems. He supposed he hadn’t thought about what would happen. He didn’t think of it as an exact attempt to escape life or anything quite so morbid. In the moment all he had wanted to do was run away and never have to interact with anyone ever again.

So Loki fell for ages and ages. He fell till time lost all meaning and possibly stopped existing altogether. He fell through time and space. It didn’t matter. He didn’t mind it. He didn’t need to see the Allfather or the Odinson or the Idiots Three. For the first time in his very long life Loki finally felt free.

Then Loki stopped falling. He didn’t see the ground. He didn’t know the fall was coming to an end. One minute he was moving and the next he just wasn’t. One second he had been practically floating and the next his body felt like it had been flung back first into a Bilgesnipe. 

At least he was still blessedly alone he thought at least until he hears something rolling his way. It stopped just out of his sight. And then someone spoke. Though Loki thought it must be a something from the high pitch, lack of breath intake, and the metallic quality of voice. It asked, “Are you The Doctor?”

Loki wanted to laugh or cry or scream. He wanted to continue falling. Instead he rolled himself over so he could see what was speaking to him. He prepared himself to stand and lunge at whatever he faces. That is when Loki gave in and laughs for he must have gone insane from the fall. Maybe he was still falling because what he thinks just talked to him is a pile of slightly and in some places very rusted steel which has little antenna sticking out of what could have been it’s head. It’s a small pile of metal that almost looked like a dog minus the legs that those animals tend to have. The only thing that proved that it must be alive is the fact that it’s eyes glowed a shade of red which Loki had never seen before.

“You are not The Doctor.” It sayed in an almost smug sounding voice or maybe Loki’s ears were still ringing from his fall. It’s rather hard to tell. 

The doggish thing came a bit closer and Loki scrambled to his feet trying to hide how much his body spasmed as he did so. “I am Loki of...of myself. And I know not who you are looking for but I can assure you I am not them. Nor will I be anything like them so you can leave.”

The pile of rusted parts stopped. Its head tilted slightly upwards but could only move a for a second or two before rusty parts scrapped together. “Affirmative. You are not the Doctor. Affirmative. You are not like the doctor. Negative. You are like the Doctor.”

“Well, which is it? I can’t both be like and not like this doctor you want to find.” 

K9 lowered his head back down to its standard height. “You both are disheveled. Both are well traveled. And you have been to space. But you are not any of the Doctor’s regenerations. Which makes you both like and not like the Doctor.” 

The eyes on the dog seem to glow brighter for a few seconds as if it could be making up for a lack of appropriate facial expression to end that statement. “I like you.” The dog said it as if that was the perfectly logical next place for the combination to go.

Loki laughed again. It was a harsh sounding thing which ended abruptly. “You can’t like me. You don’t even know me.” He shook his head, turned, and started to walk way.

K9 rolled after Loki. “I always know right away if I like someone. I was made to be a best friend and constant companion. I can do that better if I know I like the person I’m going to be spending time with.”

Biting down to try and hold in any ill timed screams or moans of pain Loki sped up. “Good thing I don’t need a friend let a best friend. I don’t need a companion either. So you may go. Leave.” 

But K9 didn’t leave. He just kept rolling along. Sometimes he was behind Loki. Other times he was right beside his new friend. Sometimes he was quiet but more often than not he filled the silence between them. He talked about space, time travel, the Doctor, the friends he had throughout time, and most importantly he listened when Loki finally decided to talk. He didn’t pass judgement. He just kept rolling along. More than anyone else he seemed to understand why Loki had felt the need to become a man of war.

Loki wouldn’t say that the pile of spare parts was his friend or anything so terribly sentimental. They were not going to be like Thor and his moronic friends. They were not going to stay side by side till the end of time or anything so permanent. However, Loki did appreciate the listening ear paired with an intelligent being. It didn’t take long before he was promising the thing which called itself K9 that he would help find the man called the Doctor. He even was a bit intrigued when K9 said the Doctor “Is like you but on a slightly different path. You two should be faster friends then we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rose (http://casandsip.tumblr.com/) for contributing this broship for my Loki ship list.


End file.
